the pain off lose
by Brad Lionheart
Summary: this is the story Of Brad Lionheart, this is what happen to him during the Chunin exams


**Brad Lionheart**

**The pain of lose**

Brad stood out front of the Arena where the chunin exams where being held, waiting for Sakua to show up when he heard a thunders blow to what sounded like a wall. 'Looks like Sauske finally showed up.' He thought to himself. He turned around to se that Sakua finally showed up. 'She is just a vision of beauty.' He thought as he looked at her. She was wearing a blue and green kimono and her hair hung down, a rare sight for her. "You look lovely today." Brad said as he hugged her. "Thank you Brad. Sorry I'm late, I had too d…" "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm just glad you're here." He cut her off to say. They held hands and walked into the arena, sitting down near Ino and Sakura. "Hey you two, you messed the whole first round!" Ino said. "Oh well, did Neji win like everyone said he would, or did Naruto pull through?" Brad asked. "It was so amazing! Naruto pulled through and beat Neji!" Ino said with excitement. A smile grew over Brad's face when he heard the young man that he thought of as a brother beat the number one rookie. He looked down at the field to see that Sauske was attached to a wall. 'So, Kakasi taught him that move…' He thought to himself. The sound of a thousand birds overcame the arena and Sauske charged the boulder like object in the middle of the field, striking it full force. All of a sudden, Brad saw what looked like feathers appear before his eyes. He quickly realized it was a Genjutsu and preformed the release hand sigh. He looked around to see most of the people in the stands have fallen into a deep sleep. 'Kakasi! Guy! What's going on here?" Sakua said. Brad looked over at her to see that she still had the hand sigh going to release the Genjutsu. "This is going to be bad…" Kakasi said under his breath. At that moment, sound ninja started to appear inside the arena, there where also two loud crashes around the village. "Brad, go investigate the crashes. This will be your first mission as a Chunin." Kakasi said to Brad as he pulled out a Kunai. Brad got up from his seat and said "As a Chunin? You have the right to promote me?" "This is a time of war. This is a special condition." He said. "Sakua, this is too dangerous for you, go hide, go find Iruka, he should know where to go." Brad said to her. "No! Your going to need help." She said. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, this is not up for discussion! You're not geared up for this right now. I don't want you to get hurt." He said as he looked at her with a worried look about him. "…Ok, I will go to a safe place, you better come back Brad!" she said as she ran towards the exit of the arena. As she ran, Brad noticed Guy had made a huge hole in the wall with a sound ninja's body. He went up to the hole and said "Naruto, be safe, that goes for you too Sakura, Sikamaru." He jumped through the hole and ran around the walls towards the center of Konoha. He saw a huge toad come crashing down on a triple headed viper. He knew it was Jeria who summoned it so he leaped towards it and landed on it. "Master Jeria! What are you doing here?" Brad said. "I'm here to protect this village." He said. Brad turned to his left to see another cobra monster. "Brad, you know who to use a summing jutsu right?" Jeria asked. "Yes I do, I know what your saying, I will take it out." He said as he leaped towards the western part of the village. He stood on a tree and saw the monster standing before him. He unsheathed his sword and ran the blade across his right hand. He did a series of hand sighs and pointed his hand straight down. A cloud of white smoke appeared and the snake reeled back. The smoke cleared and a great white wolf stood there, its piercing red eyes glared at the snake. "So, this is why you summoned me Brad?" The wolf asked. "Yes Kibato, I need your help to kill this thing." Brad said as he stared at the five headed beast that threaten Konoha. As Kibato readied for his attack, a blear jumped onto the great wolf's back. Brad turned around and saw who it was. "Sakua?! I told you to find Iruka and hide!" He said. "I told you that I would not let you fight alone, where a team." She said. "I see I can't talk you out of this, fine, KIBATO! ATTACK!" Brad commanded as the wolf jumped towards the snake. The battle became fierce, the snake lashed out at Kibato with its massive tails and its huge fangs, which Kibato blocked with his armor covered tail. As two of the snakes heads clamped onto the wolf's tail, Brad activated the Sharingan, (which at that time had only two of the three points) and saw that there where five men standing on one of the snakes heads. They stood there for the longest time while the snake tried to break the armor of Kibato. They eventually tired of waiting and saw an opportunity to strike, each throwing a kunai at Brad. Brad did not see the kunai being thrown; he was distracted by the snakes. He heard the whistle of the kunai and turned to see five pieces of metal flying towards him. There was no way for him to dodge the attack. He covered his face readied to take the blunt of the attack, so he closed his eyes and readied for the pain. He heard the kunai sink into skin, but he felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see Sakua standing in front of him. He saw blood dropping onto Kibato's snow white fir. She fell back into Brads arms, Kunai sticking out of her chest. "Sakua… why? Why did you do it, I could have been save… why?" Brad said as he pulled the Kunai out of her body. She started to chock up blood and said "I... it's because I… I lo… love you Br... Brad." Speechless, he embraced her in his arms. "Sakua, I have always loved you, I always will love you." He said as he started to cry. "Don't cry Brad, because I knew what I was doing, just live on for me and I can die in peace." She said as blood ran out of the side of her mouth. Tears in his eyes, he looked at her and leaned in and kissed her, showing his love for the women. He leaned back up and heeled her hand. Her grip tightened and she winced in pain, looked up at Brad, smiled, and died. As her hand fell, Brad's blood ran cold, his heart felt like it stopped. "Brad! What happen?" Kibato shouted. He laid her down onto Kibato's back, picked up the Kunai and said, with his eyes closed "Kibato, grab the snake by the neck, I don't care which neck, just grab it and don't let go!" he opened his eyes to reveal that his Sharingan fully formed. Kibato jumped towards the beast and grabbed it by the middle nick and pined down the two necks near his jaws. Brad looked at the body of Sakua, 'I will avenge you, I swear it.' He thought as he jumped towards the snake, holding all five kunai, two in each hand and one in his mouth. With his Sharingan, he memorized who threw each kunai. The one in his mouth, was thrown by there leader. Brad appeared behind that man and stabbed him in the neck with the same kunai that stabbed Sakua. The man fell and Brad let the kunai stay in the man's neck. He looked over at one of the other sand ninjas and said "YOUR NEXT!" the man, scared as he looked into brad's eyes, tried to run, but brad threw the man's own kunai and hit him in the back. The other men tried to attack Brad all at once, but in a flash, Brad killed them all, each with there own Kunai. With the men who summed it dead, the snake vanished. Brad jumped back over to Kibato and said as he picked up Sakua and said in a low town of voice "thank you Kibato, thank you." He jumped to the ground and walked over to the nearest standing tree and placed her body propped up on the side of the tree. He stared at her body; she died with a smile on her lips. He fell to his keens and started to cry. All of a sudden, Ino and Choji appeared next to him. "Brad! You made it! Are you ok?" she looked at Brad crying next to the dead Sakua. "Oh no…." she said. The next day, everyone stood at the memorial for the third hokage, everyone except Brad. He stood at the tallest tree in Konoha, his right arm bandaged up; in his left hand he held a white rose. He set it down near the roots of the tree and walked away. "Goodbye my love."


End file.
